Valentines' Day in Galaxy Hills
by Comickazi13
Summary: It's Valentines' Day and Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, Sigmund, Tessa, Jessica, and Devon all are ready to celebrate. One shot.


**A/N: I do not own the characters of Kyle, Sigmund, Fanboy, or Chum Chum. The character of Jessica belongs to Jessica12357. I only own Tessa and Devon. Thanks, and happy reading!**

**Comickazi13**

It was a beautiful day in Galaxy Hills and love was in the air. February 14th was just around the corner and you know what that means. Valentines' Day. Indeed, the residents of the city were preparing to celebrate. Candy stores were holding sales, flower stores boosted their prices on red roses, and kiddy valentines depicting childhood icons stocked the shelves of every market, including the Frosty Mart.

And this particular store was the place where Fanboy and his sidekick Chum Chum had decided to go shopping.

"What do you think about this?" Fanboy asked as he held up a Manarctica Valentines' Day card for Chum Chum to inspect. It said "_Stay Cool, Valentine_." "Do you think Tessa would like this?"

"I dunno, Fanboy," Chum Chum replied. "Tessa's a girl. Not many girls like Manarctica. Besides, wouldn't it be more appropriate to get her this one?" He took a card with a pair of ballet shoes depicted on it with the words "_You've danced your way into my heart. Be my valentine."_ written on a pink banner that stretched across the top.

"They really do make these for _anyone_, don't they?" Fanboy said to himself as he reached out to take the card from Chum Chum.

They were just about to pay for their purchase when the doors dinged and Sigmund the Sorcerer walked in, of all people! The two superheroes dropped everything and ran to greet him.

"HI, SIGMUND!" they shouted together.

"What brings you here?" Chum Chum asked.

"If you really must know, I've been searching the whole town for the perfect gift for _mein engel _, Devon," Sigmund sighed, not really making eye-contact with either boy. "What I want to do is whisk her away for a romantic vacation in Paris, but she'll miss school." He groaned and held his hand to his forehead. "Why, oh, why couldn't my dazzling darling be homeschooled?"

"So are you lookin' for a valentine for Devon?" Fanboy asked, indicating the shelves and shelves of greeting cards. "Because they have _everything_ here! I'll bet you could find something perfect for her."

"Thank you for the tip," Sigmund smirked as he brushed past them and disappeared down an aisle.

Fanboy and Chum Chum made their purchase and left. As they walked down the street, Fanboy spotted someone coming in the opposite direction.

"Chum Chum!" he exclaimed, "Quick! Hide the card! It's Tessa!" The two fumbled around for a hiding place until Chum Chum stepped on Fanboy's foot, causing the flap in his head to open. The sidekick tossed the card in and closed the flap just as Tessa walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," she grinned. She was wearing her jogging paraphernalia and a slight sweat was beading on her forehead. She stopped and fanned herself with her hand, pulling up her sandy-blonde ponytail to fan the back of her neck. Tessa wrapped her arms around Fanboy's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "What're you boys up to?" she winked, which made Fanboy blush a little.

"N-Nothing," he laughed nervously. "Just goin' for a walk. Yup! Nothing like good fresh air to wake you up in the morning!"

"Fanboy, it's three in the afternoon," Tessa pointed out.

"So it is!" Fanboy shouted, still trying to keep his cover. "Well, time flies! Chum Chum and I have to get home. Our favorite TV show is on! I'll see you later, baby. Bye!" He kissed her cheek before tucking Chum Chum under his arm and taking off down the street. "Whew! That was a close call," he gasped when the pair was safely in the Fanlair.

**Meanwhile…**

Kyle rushed around his house, waving his wand like mad. Random things were popping into his house as he tried to find the perfect gift for his beloved girlfriend Jessica. He knew that her favorite color was purple, but that wouldn't matter at all if he decided to get her chocolate.

"Scrivner Elf, come hither!" he finally called.

A puff of smoke containing the said elf appeared in the center of the room. When it had cleared, the elf was lounging in a chair reading a sappy romance novel. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What?" the Scrivner Elf said grouchily in response to the awkward stare. "So I like to read a good romance every once in a while. What can I help you with?"

"I need to find a Valentines' Day gift for Jessica."

The Scrivner Elf stared at him for a long time.

"And exactly _how long_ have you two been dating?" he asked incredulously.

"Not the point!" Kyle groaned. "Just help me!"

"Why don't you just get her some flowers or something?"

"You and I both know that Jessica deserves more than flowers," the wizard scoffed.

"Fine," the elf sighed. "Let's go over the basics."

**Meanwhile…again…**

"Are you finding everything you are looking for?" Lenny shouted towards the aisle of cards. Sigmund waved his hand, dismissing the question. Lenny just shrugged and turned back to his work.

_What screams "Devon?"_ Sigmund thought to himself as he flipped through another batch of cards. He wanted everything to be perfect.

A card with a picture of Cupid? Too generic. A card with a picture of a bear holding a frilly heart? Too mushy.

_Think, Sigmund, THINK! Devon loves reading. Maybe I should go buy her a book. That might be a good idea. A nice romance novel. Something classy. I wonder if I could find a good copy of _Gone with the Wind_. But I wonder if she already has it…That's the problem with Devon. You never know if she already has a book or not. Maybe that's not the best option._

"UGH! Devon, my darling, why are you so hard to shop for?" Sigmund grimaced as he put the cards back on the display.

"Shop for what?"

Sigmund whirled around to see Tessa, Fanboy's girlfriend. Tessa and Sigmund weren't the greatest of friends, but they were civil to each other.

"_Meine strahlende freundin Devon_," he sighed dreamily. When Tessa gave him a confused look, he quickly translated. "My radiant girlfriend. Devon."

"Oh you two are going out now?" Tessa smiled. "That's nice. I hoped things would work out between you two." She put on her thinking face. "Hm. Well, Devon is hopelessly romantic, as I'm sure you know. And since she's such a bookworm, she probably knows all these really romantic scenes. You could try to reenact one."

Sigmund thought for a moment.

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Tessa, you are _einfach fantastisch_!" He ran out of the Frosty Mart and made a beeline towards the library.

"What is it with boys and Valentines' Day in this town?" Tessa smirked. "They're all so excitable. Hey, Lenny! Can you get me a large Dr. Pepper to go, please?"

**Valentines' Day:**

"Happy Valentines' Day, girls," Jessica beamed as she walked up to her friends. She handed them the personalized cards she made for them.

"Aw, thanks, Jessica," Tessa giggled. "This is really sweet."

"Yeah, thanks, Jess," Devon smirked, giving her friend a hug and putting the valentine in her book bag. The three girls conversed for a while before the conversation rolled around to boyfriend plans. "So, Tessa, what are you and Fanboy doing tonight?"

"I'm supposed to go over to the Fanlair later," the blonde said. "That boy won't tell me what's going on. I guess it's a surprise."

"That's cool," Devon sighed. "What about you, Jess?"

"I haven't seen much of Kyle recently," Jessica pondered. "He called me last night and told me to meet him at his place tonight at seven. What about you, Devon? What's Sigmund got planned for you?"

Devon looked at her feet and traced a circle in the dirt with her shoe.

"He hasn't called me. I thought maybe he'd call me this morning, but I haven't heard from him in a few days. You girls are so lucky to be dating guys who go to this school. You get to see them every day. I hope Sigmund's okay."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, hon," Tessa nodded sympathetically as she patted her friend on the back. "He's probably been busy planning something extra special for you."

The three girls chatted a bit more until Chum Chum wandered into the park and ran up to Tessa. He pulled on the leg of her pants to get her attention.

"Tessa!" he shouted. "You need to come to the Fanlair. NOW! Something has happened!"

"What?" Tessa said in confusion. Without another word, Chum Chum grabbed her hand and pulled her off in the direction of the water tower.

Jessica laughed and casually looked down at her watch.

"OH MY GOSH! Look at the time! It's nearly six! I have to get home so I can get ready for tonight." She gave Devon a supportive hug and scampered off.

Devon sighed and dragged her feet in the dirt. She looked up at the sky before reaching into her book bag and pulling out a copy of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

"How tragic," she sighed airily as she got lost in the sonnets and scenes.

**Later: at the Fanlair…**

"Chum Chum, what is going on?" Tessa said as the door flung open. The whole room was dark. Chum Chum lead Tessa to a seat that was set up against the far wall and ran off into the darkness. Suddenly, a spotlight flickered on in the center of the room, which had been cleared out to make more space. Fanboy was in the center of this light and was wearing a top hat, a coat, and tails over his costume. He held a cane and started to sing.

"_Ohhhhh! Your hair is yellow like golden string. You've become my everything. You're pretty, funny, and really smart. You've danced your way into my heart._

"_Ohhhhh! You're so lovely when you dance. Your pointe-work puts me in a trance. You always giggle when I fart. You've danced your way into my heart._

"_Ohhhhh! Please, Tessa, be my valentine. When we kiss, tingles go through my spine. I swear that we will never part. You've danced your way into my hearrrrrrrrrrt._"

Then, he did a little dance and landed on his knees at Tessa's feet. Tessa started laughing until tears brimmed in her eyes. She grabbed Fanboy's collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"You are _so_ cute!" she laughed, kissing his cheeks again and again.

Fanboy's eyes glazed over in happiness, his buck-toothed grin spread across his face, and he held up the valentine which he had bought a few days before.

"Here you go, baby," he sighed, his voice cracking. "I love you."

"I love you too, hon," Tessa smiled before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend again.

**Meanwhile: at Kyle's house…**

"I'm so glad you could come over, love," Kyle beamed as he led Jessica to the living room.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jessica smirked. "You _are_ my boyfriend and this _is_ Valentines' Day."

Kyle didn't say anything, but suddenly turned around and whipped a black bandana over Jessica's eyes, carefully covering her glasses so they wouldn't get tweaked. Jessica reached up to touch the bandana, but Kyle gently swatted her hand away.

"Not yet, love," he said softly as he led her in some obscure direction. When the pair arrived at their destination, Kyle removed the bandana. "Happy Valentines' Day, Jessica."

There on the wall, hanging next to the portrait of Kyle, was a similar painting of Jessica. Jessica's mouth dropped open as she slowly walked toward the pictures.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "This is amazing. Kyle, who did this?"

"The Scrivner Elf did the paining, but I commissioned him," Kyle grinned. "And I told him exactly how to paint you. Do you like it?"

"No," Jessica gasped. "I don't like it. I _LOVE_ IT!" She flung herself at Kyle and kissed him over and over. "This is the best Valentines' Day EVER!"

**Meanwhile: at the park…**

Devon sighed again as she closed _Romeo and Juliet_. She checked her cell phone for the millionth time, hoping to see a text message or a missed call or something. But no. Sigmund hadn't made any contact with her all day. Devon felt tears slowly come up into her eyes. How could he forget?

The sun had gone down and the streetlights were already lit. This cast long dark shadows all over the grassy park. Devon stood up on the balcony of the little playground toy tower and gazed up at the stars, leaning her hand on her cheeks. Then, suddenly, a voice came out of the darkness.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Devon is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off! It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven having some business do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return! What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

Devon craned her neck and stared into the darkness, but could not make out any forms. But the voice sounded so familiar.

"Sigmund?"

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air," Sigmund's voice called out again.

_This scene_, Devon thought with glee. _It's the balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_! Now…Uh…What was the next line?_

"O Ro…I mean, Sigmund, Sigmund! Wherefore art thou Sigmund? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." A smile crept to Devon's face as the scene continued. Eventually, Sigmund climbed his way up to the top of the playground toy as well and took Devon's hands in his.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops…"

"O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love…"

"Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Sigmund drew closer and wrapped his arms around Devon's waist, pulling her towards him.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again." Devon stood on her toes and the tip of her nose brushed against Sigmund's cheek.

"Would'st thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" Sigmund made his voice sound concerned, still being within the scene.

"But to be frank and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite…"

Devon was about to continue, but Sigmund pressed his lips against hers and held her tightly. This kiss went on for a couple minutes before the two broke away.

"You didn't think I would forget you on Valentines' Day, did you, _mein engel_?" he winked before leaning back in for another kiss. "I love you, Devon."

"I love you too, Sigmund," Devon sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
